Paul meets Percy's friends
by 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN
Summary: Paul finally meets Percy's friends including Clarisse. Paul meets Annabeth in a rather uncomfortable situation. RATED T TO BE SAFE. I DON'T OWE PJO OR HOO. PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES.
1. Meeting Annabeth!

**OKAY PEOPLE LET'S GET TO BUISNESS. A LOT OF PEOPLE VOTED FOR A STORY OF HOW PAUL MEETS PERCY'S FRIENDS. I WILL CREATE ONE OF HOW HE MEETS THE STOLL BROTHERS FOR THE SECOND TIME, SINCE HE MET THEM FOR THE FIRST TIME IN _PERCY TELLS PAUL THE TRUTH._**** PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORYS AND REVIEW THANK YOU.**** BTW I FORGOT IF HE MEETS ANNABETH ANYWHERE IN THE PJO SERIES.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**MEETING ANNABETH**

**PAUL'S POV.**

A week after the war, and Percy still hasn't come home. He IMed Sally to tell her he was coming home today, but still no sign of him.

"Is he home yet?" Sally asked for the literally hundredth time in the day

"Not yet" I said then twe heard a hard pound on the door, and some one giggling

"His here" Sally said

"Don't open the door yet" I whispered looking through the peephole "bring your camera, and take the flash of"

"Why?" she asked

"I think Percy owes you some money"

"Oh," she said and left to look for her camera. In less than 5 seconds she came bak holding her video camera, and a photo camera

"Wow" I said "how are you going to use both at the same time?"

"I'm not" she said "you take the picture, and I'll take the video"

"Okay, I'll open the door in the count of three so prepare the cameras" I said, and she gave me the photo camera

"I'm ready" she said, and I look through the peephole again

"Hold on a second, they seperated" I said

"Maybe if we don't open the door, or make any sounds they will wait out there, and start making out again"

"You are a genius" I said

"Thanks" she smiled.

We waited for exactly thirty seconds untill they started to make out again.

"Sally," I said "ready?" she nodded.

I slowly, carefully, and un-noisely opened the door. Percy and Annabeth didn't even noticed, nor reacted. Sally and I stood infront of them, taking video and pitures. It all lasted a minute, and could have lasted longer, then everything went wrong because I acidently set the flash on. As soon as they sense the flash they seperated by jumping back, and pulling out their weapons. Percy had a baseball bat which was actually riptide and Annabeth had a stick which was actually her knife. They were both in their fighting positions, then they stood up right when they noticed it was only Sally and me.

"Awe you to look so cute together" Sally cooed "next thing you know you two are getting married, moving in with each other, and having kids of your own"

Percy, and Annabeth were as red as apples "Mom I'm not even in twelfth grade" Percy said

"Who said I want to have kids" Annabeth said

"What were you guys doing?" Percy asked as red as a tomato

"Filming you" Sally said

"taking pitures" I said

"How long?" Annabeth asked blushing so much the red almost beame her natural color

"A minute ago"

"We were outside waiting for you guys to "comeback" from where ever you were" he said using his fingers as quotation marks " and you were filming us"

"Don't you have keys?" Sally asked

"I acidently lost them" he said sheepishly smiling, and scratching the back of his head.

"I though so," she said "you might want to clean your room, and look for them" she sugested

"It's clean"

"Really Percy, you call a room full of coke cans, candy wrappers, dirty cloths everywhere, and who knows what else is in there clean?" she asked

"Yep" he said

"Really seaweed brain" Annabeth asked raising an eyebrow "don't you ever clean your room?"

"I clean it" he said "about every few months"

"every few months" Sally said "every 11th month"

"Can we just go inside" Percy suggested

"Oh yeah" I said forgetting we were outside

"Can you clean your room?" Sally asked as she closed the door

'"Sure" he said not moving

"Now"

"Can I do it later?"

"How many times have I heard that?" Sally asked

Percy started to count his fingers over, and over until finally he said "about two-hundred times"

"And you still haven't clean it" Annabeth said standing up

"What are you doing" Percy asked

"Come on get up" she said stretching her hand for Percy's

"What for?" he asked

"Just get up" she said

"Fine" he sighed, and got up. Annabeth started to walk down the hallway to where the rooms were, and opened the guest bedroom

"What are you looking for wise girl?" Percy asked

"Your room" she said finally finding his room door

"Annabeth don't-" he didn't even get to finished, for when Annabeth already had his room door open

"Percy your room is much more disgusting than your cabin at camp, and that is saying a whole bunch" she said

"It is not" he whined

"Percy, I bet that you can't even take ten steps with out tripping" she said

"five drachmas"

"deal"

"Get ready to loose wise girl" he said taking two steps in his room, but when he took the fourth step he fell face down

"Percy you owe me five drachmas" Annabeth laugh

"Fine" he said digging his pockets, and tossing her five golden coins "I lost... again"

"Now will you clean it?" Annabeth asked helping Percy up

"Later" he said

"Percy," Sally said "how come you cleaned horse stables fool of poop, but you wont clean your room?"

"There is a difference" Percy said "I cleaned those stables because Annabeth, Grover, Tyson and Nico where in trouble"

"Doesn't Annbeth hate spiders?" I asked

"I am petrified of them" she said "why?"

"Don't freak out, and calmly turn around" I said. Annabeth turned around, and the spider that was behind her was now on her nose.

Her eyes crossed "Meep" she said with a squeaky voice, her eyes rolled inside her head, and she fainted. Percy catch her (gladly might I add) Pick her up bridal style (gladly might I add) and put her down on the couch in the living room (no so gladly.)

"If you have a mess in your room Percy, bugs will get in there" Sally said

"I'm dead"

"Why?" I asked

"Annabeth is going to kill me" he said

"Why?"

"She'll blame me for the spider"

"Why?" I asked

"because of what my mom said" Percy said "she will lecture me all day, and week, killing me of boredom" he sighed

"If I were you, I'd clean that room" Sally said

"Uggh, fine" he whined

"Oh, and you owe me" she said

"Why?" Percy asked

"Remember we made a bet" Sally said

"About what?" Percy asked

"You bet twenty dollars that you wouldn't end up dating Annabeth, and I bet you that you would"

"uggh" Percy whined "today is not my day" he said giving Sally the twenty dollars

"Now go clean your room" Sally said and Percy left.

Twenty minutes later Percy came out, and Annabeth began to stir.

"Hey" Percy told Annabeth

Annabeth punched him on his arm "go clean your room" she ordered "ow"

"I already did" Percy said

"I know that punching Percy on the arm does not hurt that much" I said

"He has Achilles heel" Annabeth said "it makes his body feel like iron"

"That's useful" I said

"You have no idea" Percy said

I decided to change the subject "So are you two dating?"

"Yep" they both said

"So Annabeth is a demigod right?" I asked "whose her godly parent?"

"Athena" Annabeth said with a proud hint in her eyes

"Isn't Athena Percy's cousin?" I asked

"Yes" Percy said

"Wouldn't that make Annabeth Percy's second cousin?"

"Yes, but if you put it that way it sounds wrong" Annabeth said

"Gods don't really have DNA so it doesn't count much" Percy said "the DNA that counts the most is the mortal parent's DNA"

"Oh" I said. I decided to change the subject to something else. We talked all day until Percy had to take Annabeth home. Thats how I met Annabeth Chase

**GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. IT WILL TAKE ME A LITTLE LONGER TO UPDATE FURTHER CHAPTERS SINCE I AM CURRENTLY CO-WRITING READING ABOUT PERCY'S LIFE BOOK ONE: THE LIGHTNING AND PERCABETH IN THE SEA. AFTER PERCABETH IN THE SEA I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS, AND I WILL PROBABLY WRITE ANOTHER STORY LIKE PERCY, ANNABETH, AN THEIR NEW LIFE **


	2. Meeting Nico!

**OKAY PEOPLE LET'S GET TO BUISNESS. A LOT OF PEOPLE VOTED FOR A STORY OF HOW PAUL MEETS PERCY'S FRIENDS. I WILL CREATE ONE OF HOW HE MEETS THE STOLL BROTHERS FOR THE SECOND TIME, SINCE HE MET THEM FOR THE FIRST TIME IN _PERCY TELLS PAUL THE TRUTH._**** PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORYS AND REVIEW THANK YOU.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**MEETING NICO **

**PAUL'S POV.**

Percy's dad went out of the fire escape, and a kid named Nico went in through it. I officially declare that Percy's life, dad, and friends are weird. Nico is the weirdest of Percy's friends... for now. Nico looks to be about twelve, but his depressed looks makes him appear older. Nico looked like a goth, and emo even though he didn't have any scratches or cuts. He looked goth because he was wearing all black. Nico had black hair, black eyes, black shirt, black jacket, black pants. surely black underwear, black reeboks, and a black bracelet. the only things that the kid had that weren't black were his pale skin, his white teeth, and his diamond skull ring.

Nico introduced himself as Nico Di Angelo. We kept talking until I touched a soar subject.

"Nico," I said "does your mom know your here?"

Nico looked down "my mom died when I was ten"

"I'm sorry" I apologized "do you have an older sister or brother?"

Nico got an even sadder look in his eyes "my sister died last year in an accident"

"I'm sorry" I apologized again "whose taking care of you?"

"My dad" he answered

"I though Percy said you didn't know him"

"He found me wondering around in the streets, and he took me in"

"Well that's good" I said

"Not really" he said, and stood up "I have to go"

"Wait Nico if you want you can spend the night here" Percy said

"I can't" he said "remember my offer Percy, you know it's the only way to defeat him." Nico said, and ran out. Percy stood up and followed him.

That was the first day I met Nico Di Angelo.

**GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. IT WILL TAKE ME A LITTLE LONGER TO UPDATE FURTHER CHAPTERS SINCE I AM CURRENTLY CO-WRITING READING ABOUT PERCY'S LIFE BOOK ONE: THE LIGHTNING AND PERCABETH IN THE SEA. AFTER PERCABETH IN THE SEA I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS, AND I WILL PROBABLY WRITE ANOTHER STORY LIKE PERCY, ANNABETH, AN THEIR NEW LIFE **


	3. MEETING THALIA

**OKAY PEOPLE LET'S GET TO BUISNESS. A LOT OF PEOPLE VOTED FOR A STORY OF HOW PAUL MEETS PERCY'S FRIENDS. I WILL CREATE ONE OF HOW HE MEETS THE STOLL BROTHERS FOR THE SECOND TIME, SINCE HE MET THEM FOR THE FIRST TIME IN _PERCY TELLS PAUL THE TRUTH._**** PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORYS AND REVIEW THANK YOU.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**MEETING THALIA**

**PAUL'S POV.**

Some one was knocking at the door, and it was getting annoying.I even said "I'm coming" and the pounding continued. My first thought was monster! even when I opened the door i still though it was a monster. Percy had told me that monster could turn into anything they wanted so they could trick demigods. I opened the door and outside was a girl that looked like a goth princess. The girl had a silver tiara around her spiky black hair, blue electrifying eyes surrounded with black eyeliner, a black shirt that said 'death to barbie' with a barbie that had an arrow through its head, black pants, and black combat boots with spikes on them.

"Is Percy here?" she asked, she was panting and holding one of her sides

"Uh..." was all I said. I didn't know if I could trust her or not.

Then Percy came "oh my gods Thalia!" he shrieked "what happened to you?"

"Five hell hounds and two empousi" she said as Percy helped her in and onto the couch

"Aren't you suppose to be with the hunters and Artemis?" Percy asked

"Lady Artemis gave all the hunters a break of two weeks, she said that we did a lot of work during the war and that we deserve a break"

"Tell my mom that, she's going to get very excited" Percy said as he gave her some of the godly food he keeps in the living room

"Where is she by the way?" Thalia asked

"Shopping for groceries" I answered "so uh, whats your name?"

"Oh sorry, I am Thalia, Daughter of Zeus and Liutnent of Artemis"**  
**

"Artemis as in the goddess of the moon, hunt and all that stuff?"

"Yes" Thalia answered "your Percy's step dad right?"

"Yes, I'm Paul Blowfis by the way"

"Nice to meet you" Thalia said "so kelp head, hows Annabeth?"

"Well Pine cone face, she is as gorgeous as ever" Percy said, I could notice he was getting a dreamy expression in his eyes

"I mean if she's sick, healthy, alive" she said raising her voice "I don't want to here the love dovey stuff"

"Oh she's fine" Percy said

"Paul do you have a chess set?" she asked

"Yeah why?"

"I want a re-match with kelp head"

"No!" Percy shrieked "I hate chess"

"Why?" I asked

"If I loose lightning struck me, if I win the same thing happens" Percy said

"That's weird" I said

"Yes, yes it is" He confirmed "Thalia you win at that game every time, I only beat you once let it go"

"What if I don't want to" Thalia smirked

"I will do anything but play chess"

"Anything?" she smirked

Percy gulped "yes anything"

"wait a sec" she said and went to the kitchen, she came back out with a bottle "Nico and Annabeth are on their way" she smirked.

A few seconds passed when shadows started to form two persons in the living room "I am ready to play" a boy said

"Nico, Annabeth how nice of you two to come" Thalia said as she hugged Nico, and Annabeth

"Percy whats this about?" Annabeth asked as she kissed him"

"I didn't want to play chess so I told her I would do anything if she didn't force me to play" Percy explained

"You are in trouble then" Nico said

"OK, everyone sit down in a circle on the floor" Thalia said "that includes you Paul" I immidiatly sat down besides Nico

"Who wants to ply spin the bottle: turth or dare edition" Thalia said grinning like crazy

"Not me" Percy muttered

"Well suck it up" she said "Who wants to spin first?" she asked

"I will" Nico said and Spin it. It spin and spin until it stop at Percy "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said

"I dare you to kiss Annabeth without breaking for air for five minutes"

"That's easy" Percy said, I raised and eyebrow at him "what, I practice with Annabeth almost everyday"

"Who has a timer?" Nico asked

"I do" Percy said, stood up, went to his room, then came back with a timer he gave it to Nico

"When I say go" Nico said "1...2...3... GO!" they started to make out. Two minutes passed and Sally came home, Annabeth and Percy didn't notice they just kept kissing,

"What's going on here?" she whispered in my eat

"We are palying Spin the bottle" Truth or Dare edition, Nico spun the bottle and it landed on Percy, Nico asked Percy if he wanted Truth or Dare, Percy chose dare" I explained "Nico dared Percy to kiss Annabeth for five minutes without braking for air"

"You know they both have practice with that right" she asked me

"I do now."

Three minutes passed and the timer went of but they didn't hear it instead Nico kept timing them. Eight minutes passed until finally they broke apart, just when I was enjoin my popcorn.

"There you go five minute" Percy said

"Percy that wasn't five minutes that was thirteen minutes" Sally said

"Mom when did you get here?" Percy asked

"In the middle of your make out session" she said

"Do you wan't to join the game Sally?" Thalia asked

"Sure" she said ans sat besides me

"I'll spin" Sally said, she spin and it landed on Nico "Truth or dare?" she asked him

"Dare" he said, Nico knew full well that Sally's dares weren't harsh

"I dare you to make Percy clean his room" she said

"Again" Percy groaned "I cleaned it tow months ago when that spider scared Annabeth

"And it's already a mess" Sally said

"The dare is to make him clean his room?" Nico asked Sally nodded "easy enough" he brough his sword to the ground and said "dead soldiers serve me" he said and two figures came out of nowhere

"What are those?" I asked

"Dead soldiers" Nico answered "Make Perseus Jackson clean his room, and don't let him out until it's clean" they saluted and turned to Percy, they picked him by the arm and took him to his room. Four minutes passed and Percy came back the same way he left, the soldiers saluted to Nico and disappeared

"I'll spin" Thalia said, she spin the battle and it landed on Percy

"Me again" he groaned

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Percy said

"I dare you to go to Olympus along with Annabeth, and tell Poseidon and Athena that you got Annabeth pregnant"

"What" Percy shrieked "I did no such thing"

"We know you didn't" Thalia said "it's that or you play chess"

Percy though for a second "Let's go Annabeth" Percy stood up

"You know my mom is gonna kill you right?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes" Percy confirmed

"Wait Percy before you go take Nico with you, he is going to record what happens, so we can see it here"

"Fine" Percy sighed and left with Nico, and Annabeth

Thalia rubbed her hands with an evil smirked "this is going to be good," she then stood up strait turned the tv on brought Popcorn and said "Lady's and Gentlemen please seat down and enjoy the 'Percy might get killed by Annabeth's mom' show. Please turn your cellular phones off as well and an other technology but this tv. Thank you and enjoy."

**PERCY'S POV.**

"Is it to late to turn around and go back to Thalia to tell her I rather play chess?" I asked

"Yes, yes it is" Nico answered. We were already in the elevator of the empire state building to Olympus.

How did we get here so fast you may ask, well I called Blackjack to get as here ASAP, to him that meant full speed which is as fast a race car.

"Let me IM her please" I pleaded

"Sorry Percy, Thalia told me to not let you back down from the dare once you are in the elevator"

I groaned "and you are taping all this aren't you?" I asked

"Yes and you are live on your tv right now" he said

"Great well Thalia hear this, Thalia you are a σκύλα you little μαλάκα you will pay for this you σκύλα, I swear that I will get you for this if I even survive this γαμημένος dare. I am so γαμημένος pissed right now" I screamed**(Translation at the bottom)**

"Wow" Nico said "that is going to get her pissed" Nico said **  
**

"No σκατά sherlock."

The elvator finally dinged opened and whe steped out. I looked at Annabeth, she's just as scared as I am.

"Ready?" I asked her

"Ready" she confirmed.

We took some steps to the doors of Olympus. We opened them and walked to the throne room.

To my luck all the gods were there, I groaned and slapped my face as hard as I could.

"Whats wrong son" my dad asked

"Uh... well you see, as you may probably already know Annabeth and I are dating" Poseidon nodded and Athena growled. This is going to be harder than I though

"Is that all sea spawn?" Athena asked

"No" I said carefully "you see Annabeth is... you know... pregnant."

There was a small moment of silence until Aphrodite shouted "PERCABETH LIVES!" I looked at her as if asking 'what's percabeth?"

My father turned to normal human size came to me and said "congrats" after that all hell broke loose.

"HOW DARE YOU SEA SPAWN, GET MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT?" she became normal human from, she got a sword in her hand and put it to my throat

"Mom" Annabeth tried

"HUSH CHILD" Athena growled "any last words sea spawn"

"Uh... April fools?" I said though it sounded more like a question rather than a statement and it wasn't even close April

"What?" she had a confused look on her face

"It was a dare" Annabet hsaid softly

"Dare" Athena repeated

"You see Lady Athena, I didn't want to play chess with Thalia so we started to play Spin the bottle: Truth or Dare edition" I explained "along with Annabeth, Nico, and my parents"

"So this all false?" Aphrodite asked

"Yes" I said

"So you made me get pissed at you for a simple dare?" Athena asked, I nodded my head "this is a waist of time" she sighed

"Are we free to go now?" I asked

"Yes" she said, but just as turned around to go she said "but listen to me carefully spawn, if you ever dare to touch, hurt, or affect my daughter in any way you WILL feel my wrath" she warned

I gulped, visibly paled and said "Yes ma'am" and left.

**PAUL'S POV.**

"What just happened?" I asked when the live video was over

"You just saw a very pissed Athena" Thalia said laughing and holding her stomach

"Is he alright" Sally asked

"Yeah, he will be here in, 3...2...1..." Crash the door opened banging the wall

"I will get you back for that one THALIA GRACE!" Percy warned "if anyone wants to know where I am I will be in my room trying to get scary images of Athena killing me out of my head" he left.

"Well I really have to go" Thalia said "I got to go to camp and see how the hunters are, than I may comeback later" she said an stood up

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Sally asked

"I wish I could by I cant," she said and turned to me "nice meeting you Paul" she said and literally left in a blur of silver and black

"Well we gotta go to" Nico and Annabeth said and left.

That was how I met Thalia Grace.

**TRANSLATION -Great well Thalia hear this, Thalia you are a BITCH you little ASSHOLE you will pay for this you BITCH, I swear that I will get you for this if I even survive this FUCKING dare. I am so FUCKING pissed right now".**

**No shit Sherlock. **

**GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. IT WILL TAKE ME A LITTLE LONGER TO UPDATE FURTHER CHAPTERS SINCE I AM CURRENTLY CO-WRITING READING ABOUT PERCY'S LIFE BOOK ONE: THE LIGHTNING AND PERCABETH IN THE SEA. AFTER PERCABETH IN THE SEA I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS, AND I WILL PROBABLY WRITE ANOTHER STORY LIKE PERCY, ANNABETH, AN THEIR NEW LIFE**


	4. Meeting Malcolm

**I WILL CREATE ONE OF HOW HE MEETS THE STOLL BROTHERS FOR THE SECOND TIME, SINCE HE MET THEM FOR THE FIRST TIME IN _PERCY TELLS PAUL THE TRUTH._**** PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORYS AND REVIEW THANK YOU.****I KNOW I SAID I WOULDN'T CONTINUE THIS UNTILL AFTER THE STAAR TEST, BUT APPERENTLY ME AND STUDYING DONT COMBINE, SO I GAVE UP THAT IDEA NOW I AM CONTINUING.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**MEETING MALCOLM**

**PAUL'S POV.**

I was grading papers in the living room, the school year had started a few weeks ago so I was stuck grading all over again. Percy was in the kitchen trying to learn how to bake cookies so he could make them himself without any help, he failed three times, and three times was the fire extinguisher used. I had all my interest in the papers that I din't even hear the strong knock on the door.

"Paul, could you get that?" Percy asked

"Get what?"

"The door" and as if on cue there was another knock

"Uh, sure" I said, got up and opened the door. Standing in front of the door was Annabeth and a guy who looked a lot like her. They were both scratched up, there clothes were torn and burned, both were breathing heavily as if they ran a hundred miles without stopping, and were supporting each other

"Hey Paul" Annabeth said "is Percy here?"

"Yeah, come in"

"Why does it smells like something is burned?" Annabeth asked

"Paul, where did I leave the fire extinguisher?" Percy asked from the kitchen

"On the counter"

"Thanks" he yelled

"What's he doing" the guy murmured

"Percy, Annabeths here" I said

"What?" he asked "I though she was at camp"

"What happened to you?" Annabeth asked Percy as he came out to reveal himself with a his face covered with smoke.

"I was trying to learn how to bake cookies, but I failed four times"

The guy laughed "wait till I tell the Ares campers, espicially Clarisse"

Annabeth softly elbowed the guy besides her "Oh sorry " he said "my name is Malcolm, I'm Annabeth's half brother"

"_And most likely your future brother - in - law_" I though, Paul, Percy's step-dad" I said

"Nice to meet you" he said

"same"

"Malcolm, I really wouldn't be laughing" Percy said "I know plenty of your secrets"

"Really like what?"

"Your crush at camp"

"I don't have a crush" Malcolm had a slight red tint on his cheeks

"So I could go to camp right now, and tell Alissa, daughter of Apollo, that you like her and you wouldn't care?"

Malcolm looked nervous "yep"

"Or better yet" he said "I'll IM her and tell her right now"

"Go ahead" Malcolm challenged

"I'll be back" Percy left to his room

"Do you know where Percy leaves his ambrosia?" Annabeth asked

"Nope" I said

"Idiot" Annabeth murmured, I really hoped she was talking about Percy

"Who?" Malcolm asked

"Percy" she said

"I finally agree with you" he said

"but only I get to call him that"

Percy came back with two small yellow squares and gave one to Annabeth and Malcolm, he also had a coin and a water bottle.

"Thanks" they both said

"You are welcome" he said, Percy then turned around to face the window threw some water on it then a rainbow was created

"What are you doing" I asked

"Iris message" he said then started to chant something "O Iris goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering and show me Alissa daughter of Apollo."

I really have no idea as to what happened when all of a sudden Percy started to talk to thin air. I focused my eyes to where Percy threw the coin and saw the image of a dark-haired girl with a bow in a shooting range.

"Alissa" Percy said then the girl turned around

"Hi Percy" she said "do you want me to get Chiron?"

"No" Percy answered "I need to ask you something"

"What is it?" she asked

"Do you like Malcolm?"

Alissa's cheeks turned a bright red "yes"

"Why?"

"Well, because his cute, funny, smart, strong, athletic, brave, and caring"

Annabeth giggled, Percy and I looked at Malcolm he had a small smile and bright blush

"So Alissa, what would you do if I told you that he also has a crush on you"

"First of all how can I make sure you aren't lying"

"Well because Annabeth took some papers from me one time, I asked the Stoll brother to get them for me and the ended up getting me his journal, I got bored and read it" he said

"So what exactly did it say?" she asked

"I don't remember perfectly but it said 'Alissa, daughter of Apollo, she's such a beauty, I keep trying to ask her out but I just can't get the words out of my mouth, every time I get close to her to ask, I get to nervous and end up making some lame excuse. The way her blue eyes sparkle in the sunlight makes her look like she's pure perfection, the way her long rests on her shoulders makes he look like she's a princess. I just can't get her out of my mind sometimes' the end" Percy said.

I looked at Malcolm his whole face was red, he wasn't looking at anyone or anything but the floor.

"I still don't believe you" she said

"Then why don't you ask him yourself" Percy asked

"Because I'm scare that he'll laugh at me"

"But you just told him how you felt" Percy reasoned

"What do you mean?"

Percy pushed Malcolm in front me "he was here all the time"

"You tricked me" Alissa said, but she seemed a little happy about it

"Not really tricked more like helped" he said

"I'm going to kill you" they both said "someday"

"Guy's I have to go" Alissa said

"Ok" Percy said "bye"

"Oh and Malcolm about what was in your journal, sure I'll go out with you" she said and in a flash she was gone.

"I'm going to murder you one day" Malcolm said

"Thanks for the nectar Percy, but we have to go" Annabeth said "I need to check something on Olympus"

"I'll see you at camp in school break day" Percy said and hugged her.

"Would you do me a favor and smack him on the head as hard as you want, just smack him" Malcolm whispered to me

"Sure" I said

"Thanks" he said and left.

That's how I met Malcolm

**GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. IT WILL TAKE ME A LITTLE LONGER TO UPDATE FURTHER CHAPTERS SINCE I AM CURRENTLY CO-WRITING READING ABOUT PERCY'S LIFE BOOK ONE: THE LIGHTNING AND PERCABETH IN THE SEA. AFTER PERCABETH IN THE SEA I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS, AND I WILL PROBABLY WRITE ANOTHER STORY LIKE PERCY, ANNABETH, AN THEIR NEW LIFE**


	5. Meeting Clarisse

**I WILL CREATE ONE OF HOW HE MEETS THE STOLL BROTHERS FOR THE SECOND TIME, SINCE HE MET THEM FOR THE FIRST TIME IN _PERCY TELLS PAUL THE TRUTH._**** PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORYS AND REVIEW THANK YOU.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**MEETING CLARISSE**

**PAUL'S POV.**

There's nothing better than siting on a chair with a table full of stacks of essays, all ready to get graded, that's what I call life. You noticed the sarcasm right? It's a Saturday morning and I'm stuck grading essays, I can stand the grading, I just can't stand the Grammar. I seriously don't like grammar errors, I mean what's with the _Wat_ instead of what, whats with the _wud_ instead of the... I really don't even know what that means, whats with _r_ instead of the are, what's with_u_ instead of you, whats with _nvm_ instead of the... what is_ nvm_ anyways? And what's with the... I'll stop with my whining. I also can't stand giving my students bad grades, the lowest grade a student has so far is a 20 mostly because I can't read it and mostly because of the grammar errors. I bet you _can_ guess whose paper that is, yep you got it right, it's Percy's. I know that Percy has A LOT of PROBLEMS with English so hey, I'm a good person I'll let him re-do it, I'll even let him use a dictionary if he wants to. You might wonder where he is right, well he said he needed a "break" from school work so he went to play basketball with a friend, if you ask me, he's just being lazy with his homework.

After a few more minutes of working on the essay's I heard someone scream "YOU ASS, LEAVE ME ALONE!" that was a tough female voice

"Shut up Clarisse, you were getting your butt kicked" that was Percy's voice

"Was not"

"Was too"

"WELL I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP"

"You were and are limping"

"I don't care"

"Just be grateful I helped you"

"IDIOT" female voice

"STUPID" Percy's voice

"GOOD FOR NOTHING"

"UNGRATEFUL"

"ASS HOLE"

"BITCH"

"FUCKER"

"PIECE OF SHIT"

"PIECE OF CRAP"

"THAT'S THE SAME THING"

"WELL GUESS WHAT, I - DON'T - GIVE - A - FUCK"

Percy opened the door, came in, closed the door and saw me

"Paul!" he had a smile, the smile I like to call the 'oops' smile "you didn't hear anything did you?"

"I heard from the 'leave me alone' to the 'guess what' part"

"Don't tell my mom, please don't tell her"

"Just this once" I said

Percy let out a sigh of relieve "thank you"

"Wimp" the same female voice said

"Shut up Clarisse" Percy said "no one asked you anything"

"Well no one asked you to help me"

"Fine" Percy pushed the girl, whose arm was over his shoulder, off of him

"Ahhh," she winced "you son of a-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence or I will beat you up right here, right now"

"Bitch" she finished with a big smirk

"You asked for it" Percy was about to throw himself at her but I interrupted

"Percy, calm down, remember what happened the last time you got in a fight here" I told him

"Damn it" he whispered "fine, we'll continue this at camp"

"Like I said, wimp"

"I am starting to have second thoughts about helping you" he growled

"Well I didn't ask you for help"

"you know, I should have let you in the mercy of those _TEN!_ hell hounds, _FIVE!_ Dracaena's and SEVEN! empousias"

"Shut up you idiot, there's a mortal in front of us" she hissed

"He know's about the real world, stupid

"Oh, and I could have easily taken care of them myself"

"That's it, I'm IM'ing one of your siblings to come get you"

"Fine" she growled

"Uh, Percy" I pointed at the girl on the ground who still hasn't gotten up "whose she"

"She's-"

"Shut up, I can introduce myself"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"I'll be in my room for a few minutes" he ignored the girl and left

"So, I'm guessing he hates your guts and you hate his guts"

"Yep, I'm Clarisse Larue, daughter of Ares and it's not a pleasure to meet you" she had finally managed to get up

"That explains the attitude" I murmured

"What did you say" she growled with a fist at my face

"Nothing" I nervously said

"That's what I though."

After a few minutes of waiting in the living room with complete silence Percy came back and threw a bag of ambrosia at Clarisse straight on her nose.

"You little-"

"Malcolm's coming to pick you up" Percy ignored Clarisse

"He's Annabeth's sibling not mine"

"Well you're so-called siblings are laughing their asses of because of a prank Travis did on the hunters, so non of the wanted to come get you"

"Bunch of wuss" she growled

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you" Percy said

"What did you just say!"

"You heard me" Percy and Clarisse were nose at nose, you know like those Japanese cartoons where two guys are getting mad at each other. I got up went to the kitchen, made my self some popcorn, sat on the couch in front of Percy and Clarisse and pretended to turn the TV on with the remote. I ate my popcorn as they discussed

"IDIOT" Clarisse

"STUPID" Percy

"GOOD FOR NOTHING"

"UNGRATEFUL"

"ASS HOLE"

"BITCH"

"FUCKER"

"PIECE OF SHIT"

"Percy!" Sally exclaimed she was standing in front of the door with the keys in hand

"Mom" he had the 'oops' smile again

"What's that type of language"

Percy looked down and sighed "the type of language I shouldn't use"

"Exactly" she said "now apologies to her now"

Percy looked shocked "but-"

"Now"

"But mom-"

"Now" I looked at Clarisse she had a HUGE! smirk on her face

"But she cussed me out as well" Percy pointed to Clarisse

"Ok both of you apologies to each other now"

"But" Clarisse's smirk had been wiped of her face

"Now"

"Sorry" they said.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door"

Percy opened the door "Malcolm, thank gods" he hugged him "I have never been happier to see you"

"Uh, same here?" he sort of asked

"Please take her away, she's getting on my nerves, I swear I was about to kill her myself"

"I was just about to do the same" Clarisse growled

"You wanna go?" Percy growled

"Sure, anytime, anyplace"

"Mom, I'll be back tomorrow" Percy closed the door and left with Clarisse and Malcolm just as I had finished my popcorn.

"What happened" Sally asked.

I told her the story from beginning to end.

That's how I met Clarisse La rue

* * *

**GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. IT WILL TAKE ME A LITTLE LONGER TO UPDATE FURTHER CHAPTERS SINCE I AM CURRENTLY CO-WRITING READING ABOUT PERCY'S LIFE BOOK ONE: THE LIGHTNING AND PERCABETH IN THE SEA. AFTER PERCABETH IN THE SEA I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS, AND I WILL PROBABLY WRITE ANOTHER STORY LIKE PERCY, ANNABETH, AN THEIR NEW LIFE**

**OH YEAH, I DISCOVERED HOW TO USE THE HORIZONTAL LINE, FINALLY!**

**SO ANY WAYS,**

**DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO MAKE THE LYRIC SCREEN ON THE HUAWEI M735 WORK?**

**NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**BTW WHO SHOULD I WRITE ABOUT NEXT? (NOT THE POLL)**


	6. Meeting the Stoll brothers

******PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORYS AND REVIEW THANK YOU.**

******R&R**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**MEETING The Stoll brothers.**

* * *

**PAUL'S POV.**

I just had to make that deal, didn't I. You may be wondering what I'm talking about. Well you see, two days ago I passed out a test and my students and I had a little... agreement or bet, however you want to see it, that if barely anyone fails that test I would have to dress up in some ridiculous costume. It just so happens that _100%_ of my students passed the test, how? I don't know. When I told my students the results they started jumping up and down, some were trying to give me an idea for a costume. Ayanna, one of my students, suggested that I came dressed up like the little mermaid to work. I told my students that since they completed their share of the bet I would complete mine. So right now I am sitting on the couch looking at the roof trying to think of what costume I should wear to school tomorrow. I thought about it maybe I could dress up as a pirate, or maybe a chicken, maybe a Goose._ 'It has to be something funny' I though 'I got it, Percy, I'll dress up like Percy.' _Percy is funny so that should work, but then again _99%_ of the girls in school like Percy and they wouldn't think that me dressing up as him was funny.

I decided to ask Percy for help, he is right across from me, anyway, so hey what the heck "Hey, Perce" no answer "Hey Percy" again, no answer "Percy!" I said a little louder. Right, I forgot to mention that he was lying on his stomach, his face buried on the back of the couch and was ignoring me completely. I sighed "Percy!"I almost scream, the only response he gave was him turning around so he could be on his back and a light yawn. Percy was sleep, I might as well let a Macy's parade and four Pegasus in here to wake him up or just simply get a few Owls. Some times it annoyed me that his father was Poseidon _(please don't blast me) _because then I can't throw ice-cold water on him to wake him up. I didn't want to do anything mean to him to wake him up so I just decided to wait. Four minutes later...

_CRASH! _

Percy rolled off the couch with Riptide drawn out and on a ready to attack stance, he was looking around trying to find where the sound came from.

Percy looked at me "what was that?" he asked

I shrugged "I have no idea"

"Ow get off me" someone said

"Shut up you might alert someone that we are here" another voice said

"No one is going to hear us because I made sure that the place was alone"

"OK, remember, we are only here hiding from the police, we are not getting out of Percy's room until tomorrow"

"Can we steal something, please" one voice begged

"Sure, as long as it's not too valuable for Percy or else you know what will happen" the other voice warned

"Where do we hide in case that Percy comes"

"In his closet"

"But it's full of weapons, you never know when he will need a different one"

"I know, but we are going to hide in the other part of his closet where there are no weapons"

"Great idea bro, you are awesome"

"I know"

"Hey what about the broken window?"

"Mist"

"K, get in the closet now."

Silence. I turned to Percy and he made a _shhh _gesture by putting a finger to his lips. He tip toed to my laptop, which was on the couch, and typed furiously. When Percy finished he passed it to me. I read the screen.

_Don't make a noise until I tell you to, I think I know who they are just shhh or else I wont be able to freak them out. I made a little script for you just read the lines out loud and wait for me to answer then you continue, got it?_

I nodded my head in a 'yes' gesture. Percy pointed at me as if telling me to go first. I read the first line out loud.

"Hey Percy do you want to go out and eat today, cause I am really board inside here"

"Sure, just let me get my shield from my closet, you know the one that Tyson made me, the _other_ one he made me"

"Sure go ahead, but don't take long or I am leaving you behind"

"OK, Jeez, no need to be so pushy"

I glared at him and sighed as he left to his room and I followed closely behind. He opened his closet door to reveal a bunch of weapons and a few armors and two shields. Percy go a shield and some how made it shrink into a wrist watch.

"Hey Paul do you know where I left my shoes?"

"Which ones?" I asked "the Rebooks or converse?"

"The converse"

"Didn't you say you left them on the other side of your closet"

"Oh right thanks"

Percy opened the other closet door to reveal two Elfish looking teens.

Percy fake gasp "Conner, Travis, what are you two doing here? in my closet next to my converse which I really don't need anymore since it was all fake"

"How did you know we were here"

"You two are pretty loud especially if you break someones bedroom window" Percy said

"Yeah, sorry about that, we'll get a Hephaestus kid to come and fix it" the kid with an Orange T-shirt said

Percy sighed "get out of my closet and go into the living room"

"Sir yes sir" both teens stood up and saluted Percy then ran out of his room to the living room with us close behind.

"Paul do you remember them?" Percy asked me

"They seem familiar, but I just can't figure out why"

"Guy's do your intro thingy" Percy told them

"I'm Travis" the shorter teen said

"I'm Conner" the taller teen said

"And we are the Stoll's" the chorused

Percy face palmed "switch the names around, the tallest is Travis and the shortest is Conner"

"Awe, Perce you ruin the fun" they whined

"Shut up." he said. I looked at Travis and Conner, if both of them would have been the same height and been wearing the same type of shirt I wouldn't even be able to know who's who. Travis and Conner, both, have elfish ears, blue eyes and curly brown hair. **(correct me if I'm wrong.)** If these kids were to go to Goode, they would have been pegged as trouble makers. If they even smiled evilly they would have been kicked out of Goode, at least that's what I think.

"I heard something about the police" Percy said "what did you two do?" he asked

"Nothing, we were kidding about that"

"Then what were you two hiding from?"

"Katie"

"Truth" Percy said

"That is the truth"

"Let me get my point across" Percy said "Apollo owed me a few favors and I asked him to teach me how to know when someone is lying, so spill the beans"

"We are telling you the truth" they said

"Stop lying before I chop your hands and your heads off with Riptide" Percy warned

"How would you do that without..." Travis took a pen out of his pocket "this"

Percy went to his room and returned with a sword in hand and pointed it at Travis' neck "give me Riptide back now" he said, so Travis obliged. Percy uncapped Riptide and put it on Conner's neck

"Truth now" he ordered

Travis and Conner looked at each other from the corners of their eyes "you don't want to know" they chorused

"Tell me now" Percy's voice became stricter and he pushed the swords a little further to their neck

"But Paul is here, he's an adult" they whined

"Whisper it in my ear" Percy said

"Fine" they agreed. Percy put the swords away.

They whispered something in Percy's ears and his eyes widened "you stole WHAT? from WHERE? for WHAT?" he screeched

They whispered something in his ear again. Percy sighed "just sit down and don't do anything." he ordered then started to rub his temples and pace the floor.

"OK so let me get this straight, you _two_ went into a store where _fifteen_ and _sixteen_ year old's _aren't_ suppose to go_ into_?"

They nodded their heads in a 'yes' gesture

"You stole a co-"

"Don't say it in front of an adult" Travis warned

"I don't care who hears it" he hissed

"OK" Travis shrunk into his seat with his head bowed

"As I was saying, you two stole a condom"

They nodded their heads

"To prank Athena, Annabeth and me"

They nodded their heads "yep"

I snorted because I understood their prank.

"Paul it's not a really good time to be laughing and snorting and giggling" Percy hissed

"Sorry" I sat and shrank into a seat and at the same time a shiver went up and down my spine, if Percy's stares could kill I would've died. So anyway Percy started to rub his temples and Pace the floor again for a few minutes.

"Will you be so kind to answer my questions" Percy asked the Stoll's but to me it sounded like a rhetorical question

They nodded their heads

"What were you planning to reach with this?"

"Well we had two goals,1 - we wanted to see what would Athena and cabin six do and how they would react to their favorite sister/daughter getting pregnant by Athena's worst enemies son" Conner said

"2 - to see how you would react and what you would do if your girlfriend told you she was pregnant with _your_ kid" Travis added

"Did Aphrodite put you up to this? he asked

"Sorta, she asked us if we would do a favor for her which is like a prank and we said yes without hesitation" Conner explained

"Why-" Percy stop himself with a look of realization on his face "did you say 'if your girlfriend told you she was pregnant' a while ago?"

They nodded their heads

"Is Annabeth in this too?"

Travis nodded "yep"

"Why would she agree to something like this?"

"Well she didn't really agree to it" Conner said

"Then how is she in it"

"Aphrodite charm spoke her into it" Conner explained

Then another look of a more important realization hit Percy's face as he paled "how exactly were you planning on doing that prank, I need every single detail. Was Aphrodite planning on putting something on our food to make, _you know what,_ happen"

"No dude" Travis put his hand in a 'hold it right there' gesture "no rated Mature content was going to happen"

Percy flopped down on a couch and led out a long sigh of relieve, he looked like he was about to pass out "continue"

"The original plan was to get something personal from Annabeth, as in cloth, and put it under your bunk along with the condom which we were going to make look used" Conner started

"Then after we put those two things under your bunk we were going to steal something _very_ important from Malcolm and put it under your bunk. Then when he realises that something is missing he is going to ask us" Travis pointed to himself and Conner "then we are going to tell him that we saw you come out of the Athena cabin with something in your hands and that you went into your cabin" Travis added

"Then he will look under your bunk and find the condom and Annabeth's personal clothing, he will then get pissed and tell Athena, hopefully, then we will see her reaction to that. Then Aphrodite charm speaks Annabeth into telling you, her siblings and her mom that she's pregnant and we will see further reaction" Conner finished

"So did you like our prank we had plan but now we can't do?" they asked

Percy stood up and looked at them "do I like you're prank? Are you seriously asking me this? Do you expect me to like a prank that will most likely get me killed by my girlfriend's mom?" he asked, he looked really mad as in _'You-two-are-the-biggest-idiots-I-have-ever-known- and-I-really-want-to-feed-you-to-a-pack-of-hell-ho unds' _type of mad

Travis and Conner shrank into their seats again "we will take that as a no" they chorused

"You think" he hissed.

Suddenly I heard police sirens outside of the building, I looked out the window and there was the police car.

"Anything else I should know?" Percy asked

"Yeah, the police is asking people if they have seen us and someone probably told them we went into some apartment from the fire escape"

"You really don't know how much I want to kill you right now" Percy murmured, then he got the 'I-have-an-idea-face'

"What are thinking about doing now?" I asked him

"Can I burrow your car keys?" he asked me

"Are you going to help us escape?" they asked

Percy snorted "no. So Paul can I" he asked again

"Sure, I guess, if I can find them"

Percy turned to the Stoll's "keys, now" he stretched out his hand

They pouted but gave him my car keys "thank you, I'll be right back" and he left.

* * *

**PERCY'S POV**

Luckily the police officers parked their car a few spaces away from Paul's car and noticed me and started walking towards me.

One of the officers tapped my shoulder "hello, I'm officer Johnson and this guy" he pointed to the officer besides him "is officer Juarez"

"Hi, I'm officer Jackson" I know that probably wasn't the most proper thing to say, but I couldn't help it, both of their names start with a J and so does mine, I just wanted to add a third officer J something

"Aren't you a little young to be an officer?" Officer Juarez asked, I knew he was just playing along

"Yes, yes I am, that's why I was only kidding" I said "I just couldn't help adding another 'I'm officer J something" I explained

"Okay...?" they both chorused

"If you don't mind I really have to go" I made a walking away motion

"Wait" one of them said "we need to ask you something"

I went back to the place where I was standing "let me guess, you are looking for a fifteen and sixteen year old's who went into an adult store and stole a condom then ran away and someone told you that they went into an apartment through a fire escape, am I right?" I asked

They gaped at me "how did you know?" officer Johnson asked

"I can read minds" I said with a freaky mysterious voice

"Really?" officer Juarez asked

"No, I wish though, it would be so cool if I could" I said

I could tell the officers were trying not to face palm and roll their eyes "well have you seen the teens?" they asked

"Do they have blue eyes, curly blond hair, elfish ears and mischievous grins?" I asked

"Yes" they nodded

"Are their names Travis and Conner Stoll?" I asked

"Yes" they nodded

"Never heard of them, never even met them"

"Then how do you know their names?" they asked

"I was kidding about not knowing them, they are up in my apartment"

This time officer Juarez didn't resist the urge to face palm, he sighed "do you mind if we go talk to them?" he asked

"No, not at all, you can arrest them if you want, come on follow me" I led them into the building "by the way I was kidding about the arresting part"

"Are they your friends?" officer Johnson asked

"Supposedly" I said

"What do you mean" one of them asked

"They are trying to get me killed" I murmured

"Why?"

"They stole the condom to do a prank on me, my girlfriend and my girlfriend's mom" I said

"What was the prank?" officer Johnson asked

I sighed "this is going to take a while". I stopped them in front of the stairs and explained everything the Stoll's told me.

"Wow, so your girlfriend's mom hates you, and if you were to ever do anything to your girlfriend she would kill you" officer Johnson said as we started to climb the stairs again

"Yep" I said "how do you even know Conner and Travis, I'm pretty sure that they have never ever gotten arrested"

"Conner is dating my daughter" officer Juarez said

"Excuse me could you repeat that, I think I heard wrong"

"Conner is dating my daughter" officer Juarez repeated

I burst out laughing "Conner has a girlfriend"

Officer Juarez looked at me weirdly "yes, and I really don't like him but he hasn't hurt her yet, I really can't disapprove of him yet, that was the deal my daughter made me do. If he doesn't hurt her I don't have a reason to disapprove of him even if he does something like steal and stuff like that"

"Sorry, it's just so funny, I never though Conner would actually get a date" I said "how long has he been dating your daughter?"

"I don't know maybe year, I guess" he answered

"OK, act like this conversation never happened" I told them "for like the first few seconds until Conner gets really scared"

"Okay...?"

I opened the door to my apartment and couldn't wait to see Conner's face.

* * *

**PAUL'S POV **

The door opened and Percy came in with two police officers right behind him, Conner turned to look at the door and gasped in a 'AHHHH' type of way and hid behind Travis saying "hide me."

* * *

**CONNER'S POV **

The door opened and Percy came in with two police officers behind him I looked at them and gasped in a "AHH" way and hid behind Travis "hide me"

"Dude, what's wrong with you, they are just police officers, we can lie our way out" he whispered to me

"One of them is no ordinary officer" I told him

"What do you mean?" he asked

Before I even got the chance to answer one of the officer spoke "Conner, what a coincidence seeing you here"

"Hey Mr. Juarez, how's your life been?" I got up to shake his hand

"Good, until I heard that you stole something"

I smiled innocently "about that, don't think wrong I wasn't planning anything wrong because -"

"Save it, you're friend told me everything you were planning" he pointed to Percy

"Thanks Perce" I ruffled his hair

"Would be you so kind as to explain to me how you know an OFFICER?" Travis half said and half screamed at me

I blushed "um, I, uh-"

"He's dating my daughter" officer Juarez said

"Excuse me could you repeat that" Travis asked

"He's dating my daughter"

"First of all, awe my little brother is growing up" he pretended to wipe a tear "I am so proud of you" he ruffled my hair

"Thanks, I guess" I said, then Travis started pacing back and forth in front of me _'oh, oh" _ I though

"And second, WHAT IS THE FIRST RULE OF DATING OF THE HERMES CABIN?" Travis screamed at me

"Date the girl or boy depending on their parents job, if it's law enforcing stay away"

"Then would you care to explain to me why you are dating an officer's daughter?"

"Because I like her and when I met her I didn't know her dad was an officer"

"I need a better explanation" Travis said

"Because I love her and when I met her I didn't know her dad was an officer"

"Better explanation please"

I looked at Mr. Juarez and sent him a look of help

"Conner" Travis called "what is the _most_ important rule of the Hermes cabin, I want file name, rule number, code number, section, page, sentence number, and what the rule states"

I took in a long breath "The file name is _rules for asking for help from a law enforcer_, rule number 1, code number 4568, section 1 of page 1, sentence the rule state is to never ever ask for help from a law enforcer unless you are in a dire situation, or to be more specific a life or death situation"

"So explained to me why you were sending a look of help to your girlfriend's dad"

"I don't have one" I said

"Tell me Conner, how many more rules have you broken?"

"Many" I bowed my head.

* * *

**PAUL'S POV **

By just listening to Travis' and Conner's conversation I could tell Conner was in some deep crud. I looked at Percy and the officers. Percy was just staring at Conner with the 'oops' smile. The officers were talking a and then one left while ,I guess, officer Juarez stayed.

"Would you like to name them all?" Travis asked

"Rules number 5, 8,10,15,19 and 20 of the Pranking file"

"It's not worth being punished for, continue"

"Rules number 1,10,16,30 and 31 of the Dating file"

"You dare break number 10" Travis hissed and nodded his head in disapproval "continue"

"Rules number 1, 40, 50 , 58, 74, 85, 99, and 100 of the Unheard of file"

"What?" Travis shrieked "you broke rule number 100?" he put a hand to his heart and put his back against the wall

Conner nodded

"You should be ashamed of yourself, with so many rules you have broken and never told anyone n our cabin and yet you dare call you self a Hermes camper and my brother"

"I'm sorry man" Conner tried to apologize

"We need to talk to father, you surely know what that means" Travis said "or have you forgotten the consequences to breaking all those rules"

Conner's eyes widened "not result 108, please"

"I'm sorry man, but breaking rule 100 of the Unheard of file, that's deepest of the low, not even Luke dared break that rule"

Conner looked down in shame "there has to be something else a way I could fix it without using result 108"

"Sorry man it's either that or you break up with her and forget you even knew her"

Conner looked up with pleading eyes "can I at least talk to her?"

"No sorry man"

"Can I at least talk to her before we go to dad, please"

Travis hesitated for a few minutes "you have only twenty minutes to talk to her, come on let's go" Travis got hold of his arms and walked towards officer Juarez

"What just happen?" he asked

"He broke some of the most important rules in our cabin which is like breaking the most important laws you could think of, and now he is making me break a few as well, but... could you do me a few favors"

"Depends"

"Cuff him up, put him in your car, drive us to where your daughter is at then take us to the Empire state building"

"Will you return and pay what you stole"

"Yes"

"Well then come on" he said as he put the cuffs on Conner and walked out but not before saying "thanks officer Jackson"

"Officer Juarez hold on let me talk to Travis real quick" Percy stopped him

"Make it quick"

"I'm sorry Conner, if I knew this was going to happen I would have never given you away, I am really sorry"

"It's alright Percy, don't worry, see you in a few years" And they walked out leaving me and Percy in silence.

"What were the rules that he broke?" I asked Percy

"I don't know I never got the files since I'm not a Hermes kid"

"Do you know what result 108 is"

"It apply's to every single prankster who ends up in the Hermes cabin at first, it's the first thing they make you remember over and over"

"Care to share a little more"

"If you break rule 100 from any of the five files a Hermes child receives from Hermes himself, you will be hidden from the person who you broke the rules for and be trained by Hermes himself to be back to the prankster you were"

"Why is it so bad?"

"Because you wont get to see, talk or even think about that person for a few years until you are back to normal"

"Harsh"

"Yeah, so I got to go get ready for Conner's trial at Olympus, adios.

I couldn't even ask him about that for when he left to his room closed the door. I finally found out what costume I was going to use, I was going to dress up as a police officer with a tutu, how I even though of that beats me.

That's how I met the Stoll brothers

* * *

**R&R**

**SO, REMEMBER THAT I SAID THAT I WOULD UPDATE STORY LIKE PERCY, ANNABEHT AND THEIR NEW LIFE, WELL I UPDATED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF PERCY ANNABETH AND THEIR KIDS, WHICH IS A THE SEQUEL. JUST GO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU WANT.**

**SO ANYWAYS,**

**DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO MAKE THE LYRIC SCREEN ON THE HUAWEI M735 WORK?**

**BTW WHO SHOULD I WRITE ABOUT NEXT? (NOT THE POLL)**

**NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE CHECK IT OUT**


	7. Meeting Tyson and Poseidon

******PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORYS AND REVIEW THANK YOU. AND BY THE WAY JUST SO YOU KNOW, I WILL NOT DO ROMANS UNTIL AFTER GREEKS.**

******R&R**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**MEETING Tyson and Poseidon**

* * *

**PAUL'S POV.**

It was Percy's 15th birthday and Sally had invited me to celebrate it with them, along with Tyson, Percy's friend. Ever since I first met Percy, he has changed. I don't just mean appearance looks, but also mentally. On the appearance side, he looks like what some girls in my classes would call 'hot'. In fact they told me that themselves.

**~~~Flashback~~~**

"So, Mr. Blowfis, I was walking in the park yesterday and saw you talking with a lady and a kid, is there something you have left the class out of?" Bailey asked loudly so the whole class would hear.

All my students stared at me. "So...?"

"So what?" I asked.

"Mind telling who the lady and kid are or were or whatever?" they asked.

"I'll tell you after the test." I said.

"We are not doing the test until you tell us who they are?"

"It's your grade in danger here, not mine, I already went through High School and got a teaching diploma, so you, yourself are putting your grades in danger."

"We'll use bad grammar to annoy you until you tell us."

I sighed, they knew my weak point, I murmured something.

"Louder please." Kayla said.

"My girlfriend and her son." I murmured a little louder.

"Awe," the girls cooed as my face became warm.

"There, I told you know do your test," I said as I passed them out.

"Do you have a picture of them?" Melody asked

"Yes, I do," I said

"Then show it to us." Melody said

I sighed "if I do, will you keep quiet and pass your test?" I asked

They nodded like their life depended on it. I went to my computer and turned the overhead on, I search for a picture of Sally, Percy and me. When I found it I click on it and it became full screen size.

"Awe," the girls cooed again.

One of my star students, Emily, asked "do you have one of her son alone and shirtless?" why she would ask that beats me.

"No I don't." I lied, I did have one, but only because he was in a swimming competition in a lake with me, and Sally took a picture of him and sent it to me.

"I can tell when you'r lying, my lying senses always works." Krista, my other star student said.

"Well you senses need to be fixed." I said as I moved the cruiser to the shrink button but accidentally touched the 'next' button. The photo changed to a photo of Percy standing in front of a lake dripping wet. His shirt was off, showing his muscles and six pack. He was grinning and at the camera with a bright glow in his eyes.

I looked at my class, the girls jaws were hitting the floor and the guys were scowling.

"My god," Krista breath in. "He is hot!"

"Forget hot, Smoking hot fits him better" Emily said

"Actually forget smoking hot, SEXY! is better, it's probably he's middle name or maybe last.' she said "Mr. Sexy" Krista tough out loud

"What's his first and last name?" Krista asked

"Percy Jackson"

"Percy Sexy Jackson" she said "it has a nice ring to it"

"Is he available?" Bailey asked

Krista turned to me "liar" she told me

"Girls, please calm down I accidentally pushed the next button, okay? you weren't suppose to see that picture" I took the picture down and one girl screamed.

"No, not my baby, put him back up."

I sighed, "do your tests, please"

"Is he available of not?" Bailey asked again

"I dunno, ask him yourself, he's in my next class"

"How did we never notice him?" the girls asked

I shrugged "just do your tests."

**~~~ End of flashback~~~**

That's beyond the point, anyway on the mental side, Percy seems matured, to much for his age. It's as if he has a huge responsibility that will decide the worlds fate or something. The grey piece of hair his has, has been turning a stronger shade of grey, I have been expecting it to fade and turn back to black, but I finally realized it wasn't dyed. I was curious about how he got it, but I could tell it was something he didn't want to talk about. Now to Percy's friend, Tyson, he was maybe Percy's age or older but acted younger. (Who said you had to mature according to age right.) Tyson was like Percy, to muscling for his age but not what the girls in my classes would agree on. He was like Percy but not like Percy. He has brown eyes and brown hair. After playing a little longer, Sally had brought Percy's blue birthday cake, she turned the candles on and just when he was about to blow the doorbell rang.

Sally frowned. "Who could that be?"

Sally stood up to answer the door and gasped, I looked at Percy and he had a shocked look on his face, I looked at Tyson and he smiling. I looked at the guy at the door, he looked like an older version of Percy. He had sea green eyes, tanned skin, messy black hair and a mischievous smile. He was wearing Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt and Birkenstocks. His black beard was neatly trimmed and his sea-green eyes twinkled. He wore a battered cap decorated with fishing lures. It said NEPTUNE'S LUCKY FISHING HAT. I wonder...

"Pos-" Sally stopped herself, she was blushing madly, and I couldn't help but get jealous. "Um, Hello"

"Hello, Sally," the guy said. "You look as beautiful as ever. May I come in?"

Sally made a squeaking noise that either said "yes" or "help", and I guess the guy took it as a yeas because he came in. My suspicions were confirmed when Sally had said that he was Percy's father, no wonder Sally blushed so much. Tyson ran up to him yelling "Daddy" and hugged him.

I looked at Sally and pointed at Tyson "is he-"

"Not mine, I promise" she said. I almost laughed at the look on her face. The guy introduced himself as Poseidon, as in the Greek god of the sea. When I told him my last name was Blowfis and not Blowfish he looked disappointed, in fact he stated that he quite liked it. After the introduction he said he needed to borrow Percy for a few minutes, but it felt like hours seriously, it took them so long that Sally, Tyson and I got to play four more rounds of monopoly and the candles were almost finished. Finally, Percy came back, alone. He said that Poseidon had left through the fire escape and since people can't disappear into thin air, I believed it. Percy blew the candles off and Sally shared the cake, we played a little more games and when Percy got tired of loosing, he took some cake and left to his Tyson said he had to leave a few hours later and then finally it was my time to go. So yeah...

That's how I met Tyson and Poseidon

* * *

**R&R**

**I KNOW IT'S NOT ONE OF MY BEST CHAPTERS BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING AND BY THE WAY PEOPLE, I WILL REPEAT MYSELF, I WILL NOT DO ROMANS UNTIL AFTER GREEKS.**

**SO, REMEMBER THAT I SAID THAT I WOULD UPDATE STORY LIKE PERCY, ANNABEHT AND THEIR NEW LIFE, WELL I UPDATED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF PERCY ANNABETH AND THEIR KIDS, WHICH IS A THE SEQUEL. JUST GO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU WANT.**

**SO ANYWAYS,**

**DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO MAKE THE LYRIC SCREEN ON THE HUAWEI M735 WORK?**

**BTW WHO SHOULD I WRITE ABOUT NEXT? (NOT THE POLL)**

**NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE CHECK IT OUT**


	8. Meeting Katie

******PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORYS AND REVIEW THANK YOU. AND BY THE WAY JUST SO YOU KNOW, I WILL NOT DO ROMANS AND THE SEVEN (BESIDES ANNABETH) UNTIL AFTER GREEKS.**

******R&R**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**MEETING Katie**

* * *

**PAUL'S **

It took ten times of burning the oven and ten times of using the fire extinguisher, but Percy finally learned to make cookies. I tried to learn as well, but it didn't work out, so well. Trust me you don't want to know the story. Anyway's, Sally had gone out to buy groceries and Percy and I stayed in the apartment. We offered to go with her but she told us to sit and stay. I just realized what she did there.( She meant it in a jokingly way.) Then Percy got an Iris message from camp saying a friend needed his help, so now I am here all alone. I wonder what's taking them so long, I understand Percy, but Sally? And just so you know I am no thinking what you think I'm thinking. I'm just worried that something might happen to her and I don't want that. Ugggh I'm bored. Wheres the remote? There it is, what should I watch? And this is what I think when I'm alone. I also think 'lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely, I got nobody, I'm on my own' so yeah, not fun being alone.

Just as I was about to turn the TV on. I heard muffled voices and some panting 'there's Percy and his friend' I though. I got up and opened the door. Percy and a girl were outside the door, they were both looked beat up, with golden dust on them and fresh blood on their cloths. I let them in and the girl sat down sat down.

"I'll go get some ambrosia and nectar" Percy said and left to his room.

I looked at the girl "I'm Paul Blowfis, Percy's step-dad" I said.

"Katie Gardner" she said. Katie had brown eyes and brown hair, she had a light tan and a cheerful look in her eyes.

"Whose your godly parent?, if you don't mind me asking"

She stared at me shocked "you know about the gods?" she asked

I nodded my head "yep, I've known after Percy turn fifteen, but I didn't really believed him until his pet hell houd appeared in the apartment before the war"

She nodded "Percy is always full of surprises, about my godly parent, my mother is Demeter" she said

Percy came back out, "I see you know each other now" he gave Katie a canteen with godly drink and a yellow scare of godly food

"Yeah. so you're a teacher right?" Katie asked

I nodded "I'm an English teacher"

Katie winced "a demigod's worst enemy when it comes to school" she said

"Except for a child of Athena" Percy added and Katie nodded in agreement

"Yeah, they are a bunch of 'know it all' type of kids/teens" she said "specially Annabeth, don't get me wrong, she's my friend, but seriously no need to be a show off"

Percy glared at her "it's in her nature to be a 'show off' type of person" he defended her

"I know but still..." she sighed

"So, uh, what happened?" I asked

"Travis" she growled

"The son of Hermes?" I asked

"Yep"

"What happened to his brother, Conner?" I asked

"Got in trouble, something about breaking some seriously important rules of the Hermes cabin, so now he is with his dad, being trained to be back to 'normal" she said

"Yeah," Percy rubbed the back of his neck "that was my fault"

"Well then thank you, you got one Stoll out of my hair for a little"

"Poor Conner, if I had known about the Hermes cabin rule files, I would have never brought those officers up here" Percy said

"He got arrested?" she asked

"No" I said "he was dating one of the officers daughter, and apparently that's illegal in their cabin" I said

Katie turned to Percy "for real?"

Percy nodded

"Wow, no wonder Travis' prank wasn't full heated" Katie said

"So, if you don't mind, could we change the subject?" I asked

Katie nodded "sure"

"Do you have powers?" I asked

She nodded "I can make plants grow, like straight from the seed, up to a seedling up to a full-grown plant"

"Wow" I said "that's cool"

Katie nodded her head "yeah it is, that reminds me," she turned to Percy "you said you had a plant you wanted me to check out right?"

Percy nodded "it's in my room"

"I am not going into your room, you cabin is a mess, I don't want to know what your mess of a room looks like"

Percy rolled his eyes "I cleaned it yesterday"

"Oh, okay, I'll be back" and she left leaving Percy and me alone to talk for a little. After a few minutes Katie came back out with a plant in a plant bowl. **(I don't do gardening so I don't know what they are called) **

"Percy where is this flower from?" she asked "I haven't seen one like this anywhere"

Percy's look saddened "Calypso's Island" he said "I promised her I would try to grow a garden in New York starting with that flower"

"Oh," she said "well I'll let you know that it is perfectly fine, it's growing just right, whose taking care of it?"

"My mom" he said

Katie gave the plant to Percy "well tell her she is doing a great job with it, I have to go, I got a PM from one of my siblings, it's Travis again" she sighed, as she walked to the door and opened it

"Just so you know Travis isn't pranking you and your cabin to annoy you" he said

"What do you mean?" she asked as she turned her head to look at Percy

"He's flirting with you"

Katie's cheeks became a light shade of red "please, he's just annoying me, that's all" she said "see you at camp, it was nice to meet you sir" and she walked out before I could reply.

That's how I met Katie Gardner

* * *

**R&R**

**I'LL ADMIT IT, NOT ONE OF MY BEST CHAPTERS, BUT... I HAVE A WRITERS BLOCK *NIGHTMARE HAS COME TRUE* SO I WON'T BE UPDATING AS FAST, ALSO I NEED MORE PEOPLE TO WRITE ABOUT, CAUSE I AM FORGETING ABUT SOME OF HTE CHARACTERS (I KNOW, I'M A HORRIBLE PJO AND HOO FAN) FOR NOW ONLY GIVE ME GREEKS EXCEPT FOR LEO, PIPER.**

**ALSO FOR MY Reading about Percy's life book one: The Lightning Thief READERS WHO HAVE NOT YET READ MY AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END, YOU NEED TO KNOW THAT I AM NOT WRITING IT ANYMORE, I FEEL SO HORRIBLE NOW, I FEEL LIKE A BIG HYPOCRITE, IF YOU WANT FULL EXPLANATION GO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE... I AM SOOOOO SOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOO x18 SORRY **

**SO, REMEMBER THAT I SAID THAT I WOULD UPDATE STORY LIKE PERCY, ANNABEHT AND THEIR NEW LIFE, WELL I UPDATED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF PERCY ANNABETH AND THEIR KIDS, WHICH IS A THE SEQUEL. JUST GO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU WANT.**

**ANYWAYS,**

**DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO MAKE THE LYRIC SCREEN ON THE HUAWEI M735 WORK?**

**NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE CHECK IT OUT**


	9. Meeting Chiron

******PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORYS AND REVIEW THANK YOU. AND BY THE WAY JUST SO YOU KNOW, I WILL NOT DO ROMANS AND THE SEVEN (BESIDES ANNABETH) UNTIL AFTER GREEKS.**

******R&R**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**MEETING Chiron **

* * *

**PAUL'S POV **

Percy has told me that Chiron is like a teacher to him more than a trainer. (What's the differences, I really don't know.) So I asked Percy if I could meet him to have a teacher/teacher talk. Percy said that it was complicated but I kept insisting until he said that he would see what he can do. A day after that talk we had, Percy had Iris Messaged Sally to ask if it was alright for Chiron to come, and she confirmed. Then two days later, which is today, Chiron is coming into the apartment in his... wheelchair? I thought he'd be more of a god-like form. Maybe even a Satyr, like Phil, from the Hercules movie, but he didn't even look close.

"Hello, you must be Paul" he stuck his hand out for me to shake, and I shook it

"Yes, you must be Chiron, right?" I asked, duh, come on Paul isn't it obvious

He smiled "yes, Percy has told me so much about you"

I raise my eyebrow at Percy, he shrugged his shoulder "it's true, I had to brag about you to someone else besides my friends" I couldn't tell if he was serious or kidding

Chiron laughed then he said "Percy told me that you wanted to talk to me teacher-to-teacher, am I correct?" he asked

I nodded my head "yes"

"Good, I've always wanted to know how school is for him, so do you mind if you tell me about his progress?"

"Not at all, but I teach 9th grade, Percy is in 10th grade, I don't know much about his grades except that he is making progress" then I whispered to him "thanks to Annabeth"

Chiron laughed and nodded his head

"so, you're the trainer of all heroes?"

He nodded his head then he said "I'm not what you were expecting right"

"Eh... no"

He laughed "I'd show you, but, I don't want to startle your neighbors with the clanking of my hooves"

"Hooves?"

"I'm a Centaur, I use this wheel chair as a disguise to pass like a human" he explained

"Sometimes I though of you as a Satyr" I said

Percy laughed "Paul, that's Phil, and Phil isn't real"

Chiron raised an eyebrow "whose Phil?"

"Phil is a Satyr in a movie called Hercules" I explained

Percy growled at the name and he said "the mortals based Phil off of you"

Chiron raised an eyebrow "really?"

"But they made him like Mr. D, he's always chasing the nymphs"

"Well, I really don't know how to feel about that"

"I have the movie" Percy said "I was planning on using it as a Frisbee to play with Mrs. O'leary"

"You really hate him don't you?" I asked

"Understatement of the millennium" Chiron said "he can't even stand to hear about him"

"No I can't, that guy is a total jerk, a total ass"

"Percy" Chiron warned

"What it's true" thunder was heard "can it, you know it's true" he shouted at the ceiling

"Well, if Percy was a god, he would be the god of talking back and pissing them off" I decided

"But he denied godhood" Chiron said and Percy tensed

"He did what? I asked

"Percy didn't tell you?" he asked

I nodded my head "tell me what?"

Percy cleared his throat and hum something that sounded suspiciously like I wanna go by Britney Spears.

Chiron then said "Percy got offered immortality for being the Hero of Olympus, he denied it and wished for the gods to claim their children when they turned thirteen or younger and for them to honor the minor gods as well"

My mouth dropped "Percy could have been a god?" I asked in surprise

"Why didn't you tell me Percy?" Sally asked as she came out of the kitchen and into the living room

Percy whistled something that sounded like '_I didn't lie, I just didn't tell it all_', it was a song I've heard him sing, but I don't know who wrote it.

"Percy" Sally called

He cleared his throat "yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I...uh...I...I...I don't know" he hung his head

Sally sighed "it would have been nice to know that you got offered something like that"

"Sorry" he murmured

Sally sighed and turned to Chiron "are you staying for dinner?"

"Oh, no, no I don't want to be to much of a bother"

"Oh, but you won't, please Chiron, that way you could tell us all that Percy didn't" by now Percy looked like he was ready to take Riptide out and stab himself

"Well..."

"Please" Sally said

"Fine, I'll stay"

Sally smiled and left to the kitchen. After a little longer, we were in the kitchen and Chiron telling us every single thing that Percy did, and Percy was banging his head on the table the majority of the time. Then he left after he told us that he would contact us to tell us about what Percy does at camp.

That's how I met Chiron

* * *

**R&R**

**I'LL ADMIT IT, NOT ONE OF MY BEST CHAPTERS, BUT... I HAVE A WRITERS BLOCK *NIGHTMARE HAS COME TRUE* SO I WON'T BE UPDATING AS FAST, ALSO I NEED MORE PEOPLE TO WRITE ABOUT, CAUSE I AM FORGETING ABOUT SOME OF THE CHARACTERS (I KNOW, I'M A HORRIBLE PJO AND HOO FAN) FOR NOW ONLY GIVE ME GREEKS EXCEPT FOR LEO, AND PIPER.**

**ALSO FOR MY Reading about Percy's life book one: The Lightning Thief READERS WHO HAVE NOT YET READ MY AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END, YOU NEED TO KNOW THAT I AM NOT WRITING IT ANYMORE, I FEEL SO HORRIBLE NOW, I FEEL LIKE A BIG HYPOCRITE, IF YOU WANT FULL EXPLANATION GO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE... I AM SOOOOO SOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOO x18 SORRY **

**SO, REMEMBER THAT I SAID THAT I WOULD UPDATE STORY LIKE PERCY, ANNABEHT AND THEIR NEW LIFE, WELL I UPDATED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF PERCY ANNABETH AND THEIR KIDS, WHICH IS A THE SEQUEL. JUST GO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU WANT.**

**ANYWAYS,**

**DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO MAKE THE LYRIC SCREEN ON THE HUAWEI M735 WORK?**

**NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE CHECK IT OUT**


	10. Meeting Grover Underwood and Juniper

******PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORYS AND REVIEW THANK YOU. AND BY THE WAY JUST SO YOU KNOW, I WILL NOT DO ROMANS AND THE SEVEN (BESIDES ANNABETH) UNTIL AFTER GREEKS. Sorry it took me so long to update but I told you that I had a writers block, besides today is my special day, so give me a break. Can you guess what today is? **

******I don't owe anything. **

******R&R**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**MEETING Grover and Juniper**

* * *

**PAUL'S POV **

My life has been weird ever since I knew about Percy's real life, but I was not ready for today... The knocking on the door was enough to make me jump out of my seat and to the floor. Percy was on the other couch trying to hold his laughter in, I glared at him and walked to the door. I opened the door and outside was a teenager about the same age as Percy. The only difference was that he had a goatee and a acne problem. His hair was curly and brown and if I wasnt imagining I think he had horns.

"Hello, I'm Grover Underwood, one of Percy's friends, is he here"

I nodded my head "yeah, come in"

He walked in, I wonder if he hurt his legs or something, if he didn't then why was he limping?

Percy saw him and smiled "G-man, what's up?"

"Zeus"

"Not what I meant, but it's valid" Percy said "so what are you doing here?"

"I, uh, I need help with something"

"What is it?"

"It's Junipers and my anniversary, but I don't know what to give her"

"An apple?"

Grover facepalmed

"Why not a necklace?" I asked

"She's a tree nymph"

I wasnt sure what my expression looked like but I was sure it was hilarious "how can a demigod date a tree?"

"I'm not a demigod"

I wish I had a mirror "Then..."

"I'm a satyr"

I tilted my head "what?"

"Paul, Grover is a Satyr, Lord of the Wild"

"I thought that was Pan"

"Thank you" Grover exclaimed "for not saying Pam" he glared at Percy

"But what happened to Pan?"

"He faded, as in he isn't the lord of the wild anymore, he gave that tittle to Grover"

"But I though gods were immortal"

"If you have followers, or people to believe and give offerings to you"

"I'm guessing he didn't have that many" I guessed

They nodded their heads

"So..."

"Why don't you give her a watermelon" Percy suggested

Again facepalmed

"Why don't you just take her to dinner or something"

"She can't go to far away from her tree"

"A picnic in front of her tree" I suggested

"Thank you, you are awesome," he turned to Percy "and you need to learn about romantic stuff"

"I do know, I just don't know romantic stuff for trees"

He, once again, faceplamed

"Talking bout Juniper, she's at twelve O'clock"

Grover turned around to come face to face with the image of a green girl. **(is it me, or did that sounded racist?)**

Just so you know, ever since Percy told me about the real world, the mist has become less effective to me. According to Percy, in a year or two, I will see everything as it is.

"Juniper, hi" he said

"Hi, where are you?"

"With Percy, I just came to ask him to help me with something"

"Oh, hi Percy" she said

"Hi Juniper"

"You must me Percy's step-dad, right?" she asked me

"Yes"

"Pleasure to meet you"

"Same here"

"So, when are you coming back to camp?" she asked Grover

"In a few minutes, when I'm finished talking to Percy"

"Alright, I have to go Grover, love you." She said

"Love you to" Grover said and the image disappeared.

"Is she supposed to be green?" I asked

"Yes." Grover confirmed.

"So Grov-"

I really have to go, Perce, bye, Bye Mr. Blowfis"

"Bye" we said

"Say hi to Sally for me." With that he walked out the door.

"This has to be the weirdest day of my life" I told Percy

Percy turned to me, "you'll get used to it." he said.

I looked at him weirdly and he walked away.

That's how I met Grover Underwood and his girlfriend Juniper.

* * *

**R&R**

**Answer to above question: My B-day, As of today, I am officaly 14. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) I hope I made enought cookies for everyone. **

**I'LL ADMIT IT, NOT ONE OF MY BEST CHAPTERS, BUT... I HAVE A WRITERS BLOCK *NIGHTMARE HAS COME TRUE* SO I WON'T BE UPDATING AS FAST, ALSO I NEED MORE PEOPLE TO WRITE ABOUT, CAUSE I AM FORGETING ABOUT SOME OF THE CHARACTERS (I KNOW, I'M A HORRIBLE PJO AND HOO FAN) FOR NOW ONLY GIVE ME GREEKS EXCEPT FOR LEO, AND PIPER.**

**ALSO FOR MY Reading about Percy's life book one: The Lightning Thief READERS WHO HAVE NOT YET READ MY AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END, YOU NEED TO KNOW THAT I AM NOT WRITING IT ANYMORE, I FEEL SO HORRIBLE NOW, I FEEL LIKE A BIG HYPOCRITE, IF YOU WANT FULL EXPLANATION GO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE... I AM SOOOOO SOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOO x18 SORRY **

**SO, REMEMBER THAT I SAID THAT I WOULD UPDATE STORY LIKE PERCY, ANNABEHT AND THEIR NEW LIFE, WELL I UPDATED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF PERCY ANNABETH AND THEIR KIDS, WHICH IS A THE SEQUEL. JUST GO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU WANT.**

**ANYWAYS,**

**DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO MAKE THE LYRIC SCREEN ON THE HUAWEI M735 WORK?**

**NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE CHECK IT OUT**


	11. Meeting Selina and Beckendorf

******PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORYS AND REVIEW THANK YOU. AND BY THE WAY JUST SO YOU KNOW, I WILL NOT DO ROMANS AND THE SEVEN (BESIDES ANNABETH) UNTIL AFTER GREEKS. **

******I don't owe anything. **

******R&R**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**MEETING Selina & Charlie (Beckendorf) **

* * *

**PAUL'S POV **

Percy told me about his real life not to long ago, but I still have doubts, I don't know if I should believe him or not. I mean, come on, he wants me to believe that gods exists. Greek gods. Then today happened.

I was just sitting on the couch, watching some television. It was a normal Saturday day, then I heard a knock on the door. I got up to answer it.

When I opened the I saw two, maybe, 18 year olds standing there.

One was an African-American guy. He had a buzz cut **(I think) **and brown eyes. He had a back thrown over his shoulder

The other one was a girl. She had long black hair and Stunning kaleidoscope eyes. She had a light tan. She was beautiful. I mean, not as beautiful as Sally, but beautiful.

"Hello, is Percy here?" the guy asked

"Uhm, yes"

"Do you think we can speak to him"

"If you can wake him up, sure"

"He's still sleeping?" the guy asked

I nodded

"But it's like" he looked at his watch "1:00 PM"

"Charlie, it's Percy were talking bout here, he eats, trains, sleeps, wakes up to eat then goes back to sleep. In fact remember when he slept, literally, all day, and at night he was just walking around trying to not get caught"

"How'd you know he did that?"

"Cause, I couldn't sleep"

He smiled and nodded his head "any who, do you mind if we try to wake him up"

"No I don't, in fact, I'll give you a prize if you can wake him up"

"It's that hard, eh?"

"To make it easier here's a tip, don't use water"

"Oh, we know tha already" the girl said "oh and by the way, I'm Selina Beauregard" she said

"And I'm Charles Beckendorf"

"I'm Paul Blowfis" I said

They both raised an eyebrow "Blowfish?"

I sighed "leave the 'H' out"

"Blowfis?"

"There you go"

"Unique name"

"Yeah, well good luck"

"Hey, you don't happen to have a trumpet, do ya?"

"No" I nodded my head "sorry"

"Well, it's a good thing I brought one either way"

"Why would you bring one?" Selina asked

"Cause, when I started putting stuff in the bag, I got bored and made a trumpet" Beckendorf answered

"Then why did you ask him if he had one?"

"Dunno, guess I forgot about the one I had"

Selina rolled her eyes "just go wake him up"

Beckendorf smiled, put the bag on the table and took out a trumpet "je,je,je, four-months of trumpet lessons from the Apollo cabin will finally pay off" his smile freaked me out

"I don't know if I should feel sorry for Percy" I said

"Don't feel sorry for Percy, feel sorry for his ear drums" he grinned "wish me luck"

"Good luck" Selina said

"Which door is his room?"

"First one to the right"

"I'm going in."

A few seconds later, I heard the music that the military use to wake up and Percy scream "what the hell"

"Time to wake up, sleepy fish"

"Get hell out of my fucking room, Beckendorf"

I saw a trumpet hit the wall and a pillow with it, and some of Percy's shoes. Then Beckendorf came out laughing "I always wanted to do that"

A few minutes later, a very mad looking Percy came out. His hair look like a bird's nest and he was still wearing his pajamas, which consist of only his underwear.

"Next time, Beckendorf, if you want to wake me, bring an OWL WITH YOU!"

"Sorry dude"

"Sorry, man now my ear drum hurts"

"He, Percy" Selina said

"Hey, Selina" he grumbled, then his eyes widened, he jumped a little and screamed "Selina?" and ran to his room, then came back out in jeans and a shirt

"Next time tell me that you are coming, will you"

"Sorry Perce, it was unplanned, Chi- I mean Mr. Brunner wanted us to come discuss something with you"

"What?"

"How to destroy, you know who's, you know what"

"Guys, we talk normal now, he knows"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I told him not to long ago"

"Know what?"

"About thew gods" Selina said

"I'm still doubting that"

"It's normal, even demigods don't accept it at first" Beckendorf said

"By the way my godly parent is Aphrodite" Selina said

"Mines Hephaestus" Beckendorf said

"Any who" Selina said "how are we going to destroy Kronos' ship?"

"Maybe if we get each monster to fight with one another, the monster numbers will decrease" Percy said

"No, we ned something more than that?" Beckendorf said

"Like what?" Percy asked "an avalanche?"

"No, something with, boom, pow, ku-cha, kick ass, run for your momma" Charlie said

"How about bombs?" Selina suggested

"Good idea, Selina, now go tell Chiron about it and let me sleep"

"No can do, Perce, Chiron wants to see you personally"

"Noo!, I want to sleep"

"Sorry, but Chiron needs to see you"

"Ugh, fine, as long as I get to sleep afterwards"

"Well, then we'll see you outside"

"Okay, oh and uh, guys I heard, it was about time you know"

"Shouldn't be talking Percy, when are you going to ask Annabeth out"

Percy blushed "I don't like her!" he said

"Suree, Percy, and I'm Zeus" Beckendorf said

"Just, ugh, I'll see you outside, I'll call two Pegasus"

"Why two?" Selina asked

"Cause, I'm sure you want to hold onto Beckendorf's waste"

Selina blushed and shrugged "maybe" and walked out, pulling Beckendorf by his arm and he closed the door with the other one.

Percy plopped onto the couch "couch oh sweet couch how much I'll miss you." then he got up ad walked to the door "could you tell my mom that I'll be at camp?"

I nodded

"Thanks"

I nodded again and he walked out.

Maybe the gods do exist. On the bright side I need to learn how to play the trumpet.

That's how I met Selina Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf

* * *

**R&R**

**Well, I am slowly coming out of my writer's block. YAAAAY. Sorry it's so short 1,037 words**

**NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE CHECK IT OUT**


End file.
